bizarre_grimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Reimu Hakurei
Reimu Hakurei (博麗 霊夢, Hakurei Reimu) is the main protagonist of Phantom Pain. Daughter of an important religious figure in Gensokyo, her mother being the head Shrine Priestess in Gensokyo, Reimu is a honest, kind, and positive woman whose life is fraught with tragedy after meeting her adopted older sister and series antagonist, Sakuya Izayoi. Appearance Childhood Adhering to the norms of the time period in a mostly traditional Gensokyo which, at the time, was fresh of the war of independence against Japan, Reimu's childhood attire consisted of a traditional grey yukata and a pair of long socks with leather shoes. Besides this, she also wore the traditional shrine maiden's attire during her duties at the Hakurei Shrine. Adult Years She wears a red ribbon and matching tubes on her sidelocks. She's still seen in her "miko uniform", but it now bears little in common with the standard uniform beyond the red-and-white colour scheme, a style she settled on for herself to keep up with the times and a changing Gensokyo. This uniform consists of a red skirt, a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a yellow ribbon, and a pair of white detached sleeves. Personality During her childhood, Reimu was proud and mischievous. Despite already aspiring to be a "traditional Gensokyan shrine maiden", Reimu lacked manners and mostly behaved like a normal child, despite her lonely youth. Still, her unwarering determination was already visible, as she stood up to Sakuya's harassment. She carries the Hakurei name with pride, never betraying the code of conduct she has set for herself and will treat any fellow human with respect unless they prove evil. She also possesses a fierce inner strength and the drive to face and overcome conflict, which Sakuya calls an "explosive power". That drive, fueled by her affection to her friends and loved ones, enabled her to overcome the direst situations, notably managing to save her best friend Eirin when their boat was overcome with zombies and she was fatally hit in the throat. Reimu fights for what she believes in, and once she is committed to something, she won't back down until the deed is done. During her journey to find a cure for her father's illness, she was ambushed by a band of misfit hoodlums. She did not so much as flinch as she grasped an assailant's knife within her hand with her expert proficiency in the art martial arts and self defense. Kind, positive, and sometimes naive, Reimu has a mindset where she tries to imagine the consequences her actions would have on other people, even if they appear to be enemies. Shee is gentle and sympathetic, feeling pain even as she vanquishes a zombified police officer. Despite her skill in fighting, she will never seriously harm a person without a valid reason. In the end, even after everything Sakuya had done, Reimu still considered her as a sister, and sheds tears for her. Yet Reimu can feel righteous fury at the evilness of her foes, and will conduct justice by vanquishing them. She admitted that her reason for fighting Sakuya wasn't out of duty for saving the world, but to avenge her loved ones Sakuya had killed. With her courage and spirit, Reimu sets a legacy as Gensokyo's first defender, a role that would be passed down to certain strong willed individuals. Category:Main Characters Category:Phantom Pain Characters